Poseidon's Blessing
by K. McKenzie
Summary: When the ocean is in your blood, you can not fight its call.
1. How it got started

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this. They're all owned by the mouse. I'm a poor student, suing me won't get you anything but a great many bills to pay.  
  
Authors note: I don't really know why I'm writing this, it just popped into my head. This could be a stand alone, or it could be a prologue to a story. I guess it depends on you. If you want more, let me know. I have some ideas for a story, so I could make this into one.   
  
Further more, I am Dutch, English is my second language and Word spell check is my only beta and not a very reliable one. So please excuse any mistakes that are in here. If you're willing to beta for me, let me know. I'm probably going to need one if I'm making this into a story. But like I said, that all depends on you. Review.  
  
  
  
Poseidon's blessing By McKenzie  
  
The soft wind breezed over the docs of Port Royal, rustling sails in its wake. Men and women where doing business, orders where yelled and carried out, greetings where heard everywhere. People where running past each other, bumping in to each other, occasionally hugging each other. In the middle of all this movement stood one lone man, his hands where behind his back and he was gently swaying to and fro, staring out over the ocean. His dark and curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but some locks escaped its binding and gently waved around his handsome face. His brown eyes never once moved from the water before him, not even when someone accidentally bummed into his back and he stumbled a little before finding his balance again.   
  
A woman approached him from behind, gently touching his shoulder.   
  
"Will?"   
  
Will Turner startled out of his musings and his eyes moved from the ocean to the woman now standing beside him.   
  
"Elizabeth." He smiled, a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.  
  
Elizabeth Swan looked sadly at her fiancé. She took a deep breath, she came here to say something and no matter how much it hurt her, and would hurt him, it needed to be said. Her heart was screaming at her not to do this, that there was no reason to do this. Will loved her, he would never leave her. She could just go on as she was and live her life happily with the man she loved by her side.   
  
But in her head, she knew this was the right thing to do. Yes Will loved her, has always loved her and would always love her, but now there was another love in his heart. A love she knew she could not compete with. A love she knew was in his blood. It had been suppressed for a long time, but now that it had been brought out, there was no fighting with it. Oh, Will would try; he would fight this love all his live and would always try to keep her happy. But he wouldn't be happy and Elizabeth wanted Will happy more then anything. So she would give up her love so he could have his.   
  
  
  
"This can't go on, Will. I can not marry a man who is already in love."   
  
"Elizabeth, I love you, I would never love another!" Will cried out.   
  
Where this come from, Will wondered, he loved Elizabeth with all his being. He loved her with his heart, head and soul. There never had been another for him, just like he knew there never would be another for him. What was Elizabeth seeing that he was not?   
  
"I know you don't love another lady, Will," Elizabeth smiled sadly, "But you love her." She pointed to the water before them. "You have heard Poseidon's call and now you can't get it out of your head. The love for the ocean has awakened in you and you can not fight it."   
  
"But" Will interrupted, but Elizabeth stopped him by laying one finger on his lips.  
  
"You'd try, I know that, love." She said with tears in her eyes. "You'd try and fight this all of your life. You'd live your life by my side, work as a blacksmith and never set foot on another boat. But you wouldn't be happy, my love. You're a pirate. It's in your blood. You need to feel the deck move bellow your feet, feel the wind in your hair and taste the salt on your lips. You can not live on land, sooner or later you would waste away. And I can not stand by and watch that happen. So," Elizabeth drew in a deep and shuddering breath, "I'm setting you free, my love. Go out and find a boat. Sail the ocean and be happy."  
  
What do you all think? To melodramatic? To OOC? Let me know please? I could write another chapter in this area and go more into what Will thinks? Even if I'm not making this into a full blown story. Review and I'll love you like the pirate loves the ocean! People who give constructive criticism are adored and flames will be happily ignored. 


	2. Will's musings

Disclaimer: Still not mine, I'll keep trying though.   
  
Authors note: I'm a big Greek mythology freak, and maybe I should have pointed this out in the first chapter, since he's in the title and all. Poseidon is the Greek God of sea's, oceans and other watery stuff. The Romans later referred to him as Neptune. He will play no part in this story, don't worry about Gods popping up all of a sudden, but in all the stories I write, somehow Greek mythology sneaks in, even if, like in this case, it's just a mention here and there. I have no clue if Will, Jack and the rest of out beloved characters would know about him, but in this story, they do.   
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Water. Water as far as the eye could see. The dark blue of the ocean melting smoothly with the light blue of the sky, no land came between the two. It was as it's supposed to be in Will's opinion, just him, his boat, the sky and the ocean. Yes, his boat. It belonged to him, every splinter was his. Granted, his boat was not a large one, just big enough for one man to handle without to much trouble and just big enough that it didn't get swapped away by the ocean. It didn't take away the face that it was his boat, the ocean was his home and Poseidon was his only king.   
  
Yes, all was as it's supposed to be. Except… Except it was just him. As much as he loved the feeling of the sun on his face, the soft bouncing of his boat on the waves, the taste of salt on his lips, it was still just him. Nobody was there to enjoy it with him. The love for the ocean in his heart didn't take away the loneliness in his soul. Each day he saw or experienced something amazing. He loved seeing the sun sinking in the water; setting the water in fire or dolphins swimming alongside his boat. The feeling of the wind sweeping up and knowing he'd have to work hard to keep his boat above water and the satisfaction afterwards that he managed to, was amazing, something he never had before.   
  
But there was nobody there to share the feeling with.   
  
Will heaved a big sigh and let his gaze wonder and his thoughts turn to Elizabeth. He missed her, he loved her. He loved everything about her, her big brown eyes, her full lips, the fire she had in her soul. Only his Elizabeth would have enough guts to come between a pirate and his rum. Will laughed softly thinking about how Jack angrily told him how Elizabeth, his 'bonny lass', burned the rum to send out a signal to get of the island. There also where not many ladies who would stand against their father and fiancé as she had. He could still feel her coming to stand beside him after he declared that his place was between Norrington and Jack. 'As is mine' she said and his heart swelled up knowing that she choice to be with him after all. He couldn't believe his luck. For a while all was right with the world. He had his love by his side, what more could he ask for? But then, slowly but surly, the longing slit in his heart. He could no longer work hour after hour. Every few hours he went for a walk down the docks. Every day the walks got longer. Only when he was with Elizabeth could he take his mind of the ocean. But in the end, not even Elizabeth could completely let the call of Poseidon fade in his heart. And she noticed, of course she noticed. Elizabeth was one of the smartest people he knew. She noticed how his heart was not whole, added the clues and came to the right conclusion.   
  
He could no longer life his entire life on dry land.   
  
So she did the only thing she could. She let him go. She gave him some money to buy a boat, helped him stock it up and waved him goodbye. He still felt a painful sting when he thought back on their goodbye. She refused to say it, she refused to say goodbye. She said 'I love you, don't forget me' and send him on his way. He could never forget her, he could never forget her beautiful face, even with tears streaming down from her eyes.   
  
Will turned his thought away from the past, and towards the future. All his musings let him to one conclusion. He needed a friend. He needed someone to share the splendor of the ocean with. He knew only one person who could appreciate her wonder like he did.   
  
With that in mind Will set sail towards Tortuga. The only place he could think of where he could find out where Jack Sparrow was these days.   
  
***********************  
  
Yes, I know, it's very short. Just a little over one page of actual story. But this is just to tie you all over, the chapters will get longer. I'm currently trying to work out the kinks in a story line I'm thinking of writing about. Yes, this will turn into a story.   
  
I want to thank my reviewers:  
  
Pirate  
  
Illoria  
  
JessieRose  
  
Thank you so much for reviewing and encouraging me to continue with this story and for adding me to your favorite story list! You have no idea how honored I feel. I'll try my best not to let you down. And yes, Jack is coming, what kind of Pirates of the Caribbean story would it be without him? 


End file.
